Many vehicles are provided with driving assistance system which generates and outputs an audio or video alert when a driving event is detected. For instance, an audio alert may be output via a speaker of a vehicle when a potential hazardous driving activity such as a harsh-braking or harsh-acceleration above a predefined threshold is detected by the vehicle system. Currently, most driving assistance system outputs the alerts indiscriminately when a predefined threshold is met without considering factors such as the vehicle performance, road conditions, and/or driver experience.